Don't Make No Lifer Out Of Me
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Sam's in jail and he wants out.


DRAPE TO THE RESCUE

DISCLAIMER

One-shot sequel to "The Tattoo", inspired by "Please, Mr. Jailer", which belongs to James Intveld and John Waters (the scene). Takes place sometime after "All Hell Breaks Loose". Belongs to the CW. I don't know if there are theaters over by Stanford in real life, but for this story, there is one. I own characters you don't recognize. Some parts are similar to the scene, but only as an homage.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he and Dean marched down the line of people waiting to make a phone call. _ I can't believe this happened. _ _All we were doing was helping out my gang_, he thought to himself. Of course, the cops didn't see it that way. All they saw was breaking, entering, and vandalism. This was technically true, if you didn't count the fact that his ex-girlfriend Chrissy had asked him and Dean to break into the old theater by Stanford University to get rid of a poltergeist. Dean shifted on his feet irritably. He just wanted to get out of here. The only reason they were even in Palo Alto was to help out a bunch of Sam's old friends who had yet to make an appearance.

"You're up, Drape," a guard snarled, shoving Sam.

"Hey!" Dean protested. No one touched Sammy on his watch.

"You stupid or somethin'? I'm a Scrape," Sam shot back. Dean narrowed eyes in confusion. What was up with Sammy? He wasn't usually so disrespectful. Sam pushed past the man and walked up to the phone. After putting money in the slot, he dialed the familiar number.

"Yo," he heard a few minutes later.

"Me and my brother don't wanna be no lifers," he stated.

"We're on our way," was the assurance. Then, there was a dial tone.

"Next," the guard called. Sam and Dean walked back to the holding cell to wait.

"Dude, you sure about this?" Dean asked.

"They'll be here," Sam responded.

"I don't know, Sammy. We get into town, they don't show their faces, we do that job for them, they're still no show, and now we're in jail," Dean stated.

"Drapes take care of their own. Wade will come," Sam told him. Then, "And it's Sam." Minutes later, a small group of people walked into the building.

"Can I help you?" the desk clerk questioned disdainfully.

"We're here for Sam Winchester and his brother," the leader stated.

"Oh, **them**. Hope you Drapes have enough money," the guard jeered. The girl growled, but continued on her way with the others as the leader walked up to the desk. Hearing catcalls, Sam and Dean walked up to the bars. A tall girl around Sam's age with dark hair walked up to them.

"Chrissy," Sam grinned. "Where's Wade?" he wondered.

"Workin' on your bail," Chrissy Swanson responded.

"How many hubcaps?" Sam questioned.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Chrissy told him. Then, "Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry to get you locked up." Chrissy placed her hands on the cool metal.

"Hey, it's all part of being a Scrape," Sam shrugged, as he did the same.

"My Scrape," Chrissy grinned. Feeling the contact of each, they moved their hands upwards, mirroring each other. Besides them, some of the other Drapettes did the same with the other prisoners. Dean watched with some amusement at the actions. _I don't believe this. These people must be desperate_, he thought. Sam poked his fingers through the holes and Chrissy moved forward so that his fingers were on her neck. She arched her neck upward.

"So much faith in me," Sam murmured.

"You ain't cut out to be a lifer," Chrissy murmured back as he trailed his fingers down her neck "Baby, you feel so good," she whispered. She bent her head down and kissed his fingers. Sam sank to his knees and faced her. He kissed his fingers and put them to her lips, and she did the same. Then, they both stood up, continuing the actions.

"Let me out," Sam said. "Let me out," he repeated. He began banging on the bars and the other inmates did the same. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!" As the chant picked up, the bars began to shake. Dean stepped back and frowned intently. Bars wouldn't do that unless…_oh, shoot! His telekinesis is acting up!_ The older Winchester realized. Chrissy and the others stepped back expectantly. She wasn't too sure of what was going on with the bars, but she could feel the excitement in the air and it turned her on.

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Sam screamed as the bars toppled to the floor as a man about Sam's age walked in. Sam stepped over the bars, cupped her face in his hands and they kissed each other passionately.

"Dang. I forgot that he hates jails as much as I do," Wade Walker commented. Then, "Hey guys! Whatta ya say we motor?"

"Whatever you say, Wade," Sam managed to respond. With that, everyone walked out, as Sam and Chrissy continued to kiss.

THE END


End file.
